My True Angel
by Silent Angel Dark Knight
Summary: Summary: Seto goes through a mid-life crisis and divorces his wife Lilielle and becomes engaged to a new woman by the name of Aurora. What happens when Lilielle goes into a state of depression, and does Seto still love her?
1. Chapter One

It all started with a mid-life crisis, a new love named Aurora, and a divorce. It was a rainy day, and the weather condition showed no signs of improving. Two 15 year old twin girls by the names of Nyokina* and Ryokina** stared out the wide elegant window watching the rain pour, while kneeling on the couch.

"Oh I hate rainy days!" Nyokina pouted, and plopped down on the overstuffed Victorian sofa.

"Really? I love rainy days. I always seem to be happier on these kind of days." The chocolate haired Ryokina replied, sitting next to her sister.

"Yeah, but you're my gloomy counterpart!" Nyokina said, "Not to mention that Mom relates us to Chi and Freya from iChobits/i, and gives us outfits similar to theirs as well."

"I happen to like the outfits Nyo-chan." Ryokina replied.

"So do I, and I'm glad Mom makes our outfits! Just imagine you with punk or Goth clothes!" Ryokina said with a burst of laughter.

"What's wrong with punks or Goths? Just because I'm more of the melancholy type doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a rebel.***" Ryokina replied. Nyokina ignored the comment when a limo pulled up in the driveway circle. "It's Daddy!" yelled Nyokina and rushed out of the room and downstairs. Ryokina went to go get Hikari and Seito (Nyokina and Ryokina's other two siblings, also twins), and their uncle Mokuba, who was now 17.

"DADDY!" Nyokina cried, and glomped her father Seto, who was now damp from the rain. The others had followed into the entrance room of the mansion as well. Little did they notice that Seto had brought in company until the visitor entered. "Hikari, go get your mother. The rest of you are to stay in your rooms until further notice. Mokuba, you are to go to the den with me and tell the others what happened after the discussion. And I don't want any interruption of any sort until this is over, understand?" Seto said in his icy tone. Hikari quickly went up the stairs and ushered for her mother, while her siblings went to their rooms with looks of distraught, concern, and confusion on their faces.

"Mother… Father wishes to speak with you in the den." Hikari said from the doorway. A lady  with a short (around five foot), but ladylike structure turned towards her daughter from her dresser. She had lightly tanned skin, chocolate brown with a hint of olive green eyes, and shoulder length, layered and flipped dark brown hair. She smiled at her third child, and realized the worried look onher daughter's face. "What is it Hikari?" she asked, walking over to her and stroking her daughter's long dark brown hair. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about things…" Hikari and her mother went downstairs to the den's double doors where Mokuba was waiting, and the two went in, leaving Hikari to return to her room.

Inside the den, the only source of light was coming from the fireplace. Mokuba directed his sister-in-law to the sofa across from Seto's. As she walked towards the sofa, she wondered why the dark-haired woman was sitting next to her husband instead of herself sitting next to him. Mokuba had tken place next to Seto's wife just in case something unexpected came.

"Lilielle, I'm sorry to say this to you… But I'm divorcing you and I'm going to be engaged to Aurora." Seto said. Lilielle's eyes widened; she had never thought Seto's mid-life crisis would cause him to resolve to this.

"WHAT?!" Mokuba yelled, "How could you do this Seto?! Just because of some stupid problem, your resolution is divorce and marrying some whore?" the lady took offense to Mokuba's remark and glared at him.

"Aurora is not a whore!" Seto said placing his hand over Aurora's.

"Of all the stupid decisions you could have made in this world, why did it have to be uTHIS/u? Auntie Lilielle's done absolutely NOTHING to you, and this is how you repay her for kindness, love, and devotion?! Auntie Lilielle, don't you have anything at all to say in the matter?!" Mokuba yelled.

"Yes," Lilielle answered, "are you going to abandon your children and myself?" she calmly asked.

"No," Seto replied, "all of you will stay here."

Mokuba had argued with Seto late into the night. Lilielle had promptly left after her question was answered, and was instructed to move her things into the guest room at the end of the hall. He children had heard their mother cry tears of deep sadness, anger, and confusion the whole night.

* Nyokina pronounced Nee-oh-kee-nah

** Ryokina pronounced Ree-oh-kee-nah

*** Those who are Goth/punk, please don't take offense to the statement.

[Summary: Seto goes through a mid-life crisis and divorces his wife Lilielle and becomes engaged to a new woman by the name of Aurora. What happens when Lilielle goes into a state of depression, and does Seto still love her?]


	2. Chapter Two

The next day was a most particularly quiet one. The teenagers mostly conversed amongst themselves in their rooms, and Mokuba kept Lilielle company. Seto had gone off to work, leaving Aurora surrounded by enemies. The siblings were always out keeping an eye on Aurora, making sure she didn't do anything suspicious.

Meanwhile in Lilielle's room…

"Auntie Lilielle," Mokuba said, "you need to snap out of this! This isn't the strong-willed woman I used to know and admire! Please don't look so depressed… I know I shouldn't be saying these things to you, but this can affect your health, and I don't want anything to happen to you! I don't know what's wrong with Seto and why he did something to drastic… I don't know what to do anymore…" he sighed, signaling that he had given up on his argument.

"If you have nothing to do, go play with your nieces and nephew. They need comforting too. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Lilielle replied in a monotonic tone.

"Alright, I'll be back later to bring you lunch. And if that Aurora comes in here-"

"Mokuba, I'm fine. No one's going to come in here, now go… please…"

"Okay Auntie," Mokuba said walking over and giving Lilielle a hug, "I hope you'll get better. Maybe I can get some sense into my brother's stubborn mind while I'm away." And with that he left.

iHow could he do this to me? I've never done anything to anyone… Why do I deserve this? Oh, I sound so selfish to be thinking this… What does that Aurora have that I don't? Maybe, she's manipulated Seto into marrying her… Well, I'm sure that would even take me a while to manipulate that man into doing anything with his stubborn egotistical…i

"Oh, I don't know what to do anymore.." Lilielle moaned and began to cry again into her pillow.

As Lilielle was crying, little did she notice that Aurora was watching from the crack in the doorway with a smirk on her face, taking pleasure in the misery that Lilielle was going through.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone said with an icy tone similar to Seto's.

"Nothing, just making my way to the bathroom." Aurora replied with a sweet smile, "My my, how similar you look to your father Seito. A spitting image."

"Don't try to flatter me you insolent bitch. I know what you're up to, and you're not going to get away with it." Seito replied with a harsh tone. "I'm keeping an eye on you, and if you even dare to try and touch my mother-"

"She won't be harmed physically Seito… By me anyway." Aurora smirked and turned towards the other end of the hallway.

"I'm not through with you! Get back here!" Seito yelled.

"What's going on Seito?" Hikari asked walking up to her older brother.

"Nothing." He retorted, and took Hikari's hand and the two went back into their room.

[Silent's Note: Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been depressed, and it will continue for quite a while longer since I have certain grades to bring up (again). Actually it's just Spanish, but my GPA is fine (but my mom doesn't care about that). I have two chapters for the CYOA ready to type, so I don't know when I'll get to it. But I'm just letting you know that they're ready. If you have any questions or just wanna talk, e-mail your question or put it in your review. My e-mail is asian_angel595@msn.com and my AIM is SilentAngel85304, and my MSNM is the e-mail address listed. Ja ne!]


End file.
